Just for the lulz
by Kressidia
Summary: Bulma is planning a Halloween party and this is how she breaks it to Vegeta that he will have to dress up and be civil to their friends. Also a humerous little argument between father and son. Rated M for suggestive sexual thingies and language.


**A/N: Um yea Halloween is coming pretty soon so I wanted to write something. The idea actually came to me in a half drunk state at 3 am and I jotted it down in my stupor. I woke up today and read it and loved it so I decided to have the briefs throw a huge party, much to Vegeta's dismay lol. But this is how Bulma asks Vegeta about it. The party I won't post till Halloween. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm eveeeeel I know. Also this is vastly different than my normal writing style so lemme know how you feel about it KAYSS? Enjoy babehs~**

**Dragon Ball Z and all it's components are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and sadly not me. If it was mine then it would have been a Shojo Manga with more romance than fighting and less super buff guys. LOL. OKEEEY PICTURE DBZ IN SAILOR MOON STYLE LOL SHOOT ME NAAAAOO. XD**

_**Just for the lulz~**_

It was 15 days until Halloween, and in the Briefs Capsule Corps home that was a huge event. Bulma had already been in the works of planning a throw a huge party for the event, with her mother's help of course. She actually hadn't been able to throw a Halloween bash since her dark price had stepped into her life, due to his completely insane and anti-social behavior plus his over willingness to kill any person who so much as farted in his princely presence. Bulma felt like it would be best to break it to him during dinner, perfect plan.

As usual her mother had cooked a banquet of food for the hungry father and son duo, whom ungraciously tore through the food with little manners. _Sheesh, you would think they would learn a modicum of manners from watching me eat all these years.._Bulma thought, slightly horrified by their bad etiquette.

"So Trunks, what are you gonna be for Halloween this year?" Bulma asked in a conversational manner after chewing a petite sized bite of filet mignon. _Yes! What a perfect way to bring it up! Score one for Bulma...I told them I was a genius. _She thought in triumph, her cerulean depths settling on her 7 year old son with a smug smile on her lips that nobody knew the reason to but her.

Trunks's identical set of iris's twinkled for a moment before his eyes looked over to his dad, Vegeta, who, as usual, seemed to not give two shits about what they were talking about.

"I'm gonna be Edward Cullen, Mom! Isn't that cool?" Trunks exclaimed proudly and with great excitement, though Bulma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Vegeta on the other hand was not amused, his scoff and dropping of his fork to loudly clash with the glass plate was a clear indication of that.

Yea she'd let Vegeta handle this one.

"You will do no such thing, Trunks!" Vegeta damn near yelled, turning his scowl on his young son.

Trunks looked appalled at his dad's misplaced anger and his mom's loud and shrill cackle. "B-but why? Goten said he was gonna be Jasper!" He inquired, disappointment marring his features.

Bulma continued to eat her yummy meat, all the while watching her husbands eye twitch in apparent disgust at the very idea of his son dressing as an emo, sparkly brooding vampire.

Vegeta sighed, letting his gloved hands pinch the bridge of his nose in a hilarious mixture of irritation and amusement._ It's all I can do not to laugh at his idiotic choice in costume. If he wanted to dress homosexual he could just dress as Frieza or Zarbon! _It took all of Vegeta's strength not to burst out laughing at the thought, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"He's a queer, son." Came Vegeta's simple response.

Trunks was confused at his fathers wording, contemplating while his father had to use such archaic words just to confuse him. Nobody uses words like that anymore! But a thought soon struck Trunks. _Queer must be my Dads subtle way of saying awesome. Yea that's definitely what it means..._

"He's...what? Awesome,I know." Trunks retorted in a snarky manner, chuckling haughtily in a way that was just like his mom and then stuffed a buttery biscuit into his small mouth.

Vegeta couldn't help but snicker at his son, taking a moment to make sure that he had an adequate comeback. The aloof prince merely shrugged before responding, "If being a homosexual is 'awesome' then sure,son, he is indeed 'awesome'."

Bulma nearly choked on a tomato in her side salad at her husbands comment, laughing so hard that a few tears slid down her fair cheeks. See this is the reason she dearly loved her moody and dramatic prince, his wit and sarcastic sense of humor,much like her own, is a breath of fresh air. Besides his unwavering pride and attractive arrogance...he was perfect for Bulma.

Trunks balked at his dads crazy and unfounded accusation, he had never ever seen Twilight for Kami's sake! "Nu-uh! Edward's not gay,dad! He's the most super awesome and cool vampire ever! And FYI, lamesauce, He's in love with Bella, who just happens to be a girl." Trunks was sure his rebuttal was perfect, his smugness undeniable as he smiled confidently in triumph, thinking he had bested his father in an argument for once. His clear sky blue iris's twinkled in mischief at his dad. _Dad is totally out of his element here...he's too old to understand how awesome this is._

Before Vegeta could even respond, Bulma let out another cackle, a mocking guffaw if you will. "Oh boy Trunks, you are too funny! Eric Northman from True Blood would eat your little sparkly fag alive. Oh Kami, he has got to be one of the most delectable specimen that I have laid eyes on." Bulma swooned, a smile on her face reminiscent to one of her mom, Bunny, when she ogled the Z fighters.

Vegeta and Trunks both shot identical glares to the azure haired woman, Trunks speaking up first, once again, not letting Vegeta get a word in edgewise.

"Mom that show is fricking dumb! All it is is sex, sex, BOOBS and more sex! At least Twilight has a back story, unlike that raunchy stuff you watch!" Trunks shot back, then took a swig of his ice tea, glaring holes through his mom the whole time.

Bulma took her sons words with a grain of salt, just like she did with her surly husband. "Oh PUUUHHHLLEEEEAAASSEEE! Yea that would have to be labeled the most idiotic movie that I have ever had the horror of sitting through, thanks to you and Goten. Eddies all like 'My life's SOOO hard because I'm sooo broody and I'm soooo obsessively in love with Bella and I'm such a crazed stalker who watches her breathe and sleep and probably while she takes a shit too and I can't even have sex with her cause I might lose control and slaughter her and bathe in her blood! Oh and lets not forget that I don't melt in the sunlight like real vampires...I just glitter like a little bitch.'"

Vegeta smirked at his lovely blue haired wife's fiery and humorous attitude, only glancing to his son to notice the horror on the brats face.

"He's still cool." Trunks defended, standing his ground.

Before either Bulma or Trunks could say another word, Vegeta finally interjected, apparently angered for being ignored. "Shut-up, both of you fools! Woman, how dare you compliment a pathetic weak human male above ME, the prince of all Saiyans!"

Obviously he couldn't understand how she could ever look at another man, having him around. Vegeta's ego was about as huge as the universe, meaning that there was none more attractive then him and that was that, especially not some weak human male.

Bulma waved her husbands anger off with her hand and continued eating, more so picking at the remainder of the food on her plate. "Oh hush..." She said, taking a swig of water from her clear glass cup.

Trunks piped in at this time, hoping to goad his dad into further argument. I mean getting his dad all riled up was the delight of his days, most of the time laughing at his dads ability to get pissed over virtually anything.

"Well dad you wouldn't understand anyway, you're too old to get it."

The dark flame haired Saiyan took the bait, sighing before allowing a smirk tug at the corner of his lips once more. This smirk, Bulma knew very well,and if she knew her sexy hubby as well as she thought she did,something freaking hilarious would follow that trademark smirk of his.

"Well Trunks,I might not _understand _your generations many ridiculous forms of entertainment, what with glittering and sparkly bloodsuckers and immature,overpaid, drunken and lewd assholes who reside on some fucking shore, but what I DO know is that in my day vampires sucked blood and not cock." He sneered, shoving a whopping fried chicken strip into his his mouth so he didn't actually laugh himself.

Bulma and Trunks couldn't help but laugh out loud, Bulma's water spewing from her mouth like a projectile then began to cough and hack, trying to clear the water from her lungs. She couldn't help but laugh at her husbands crude sense of humor, noting how he didn't sensor his words in front of their young and impressionable son.

Unfortunate for the hotblooded prince, the spewed water and saliva mixture landed on him, disgust marring his face as he quickly snatched a handful of napkins from the center of the table. He then quickly scrubbed at the saliva and water that coated him, his face looking offended like she had just spit poison at him or something.

"Ugh! Damn you, you vile woman! Keep your damned fluids to yourself!" He barked, his glares would be burning a hole through her right now if he had Superman's lazery eye beams.

_Not like you've never tasted my saliva or had it on you, prince of all ASSWIPES! _Bulma shouted at her stupid and mean and temperamental husband, her return glare just as fearsome as his own.

Trunks rose from his seat at seeing his mom in some kind of distress, placing his small hand on her back and patting it to help her cough out all the excess water, concerned cerulean iris's peering at her in worry. "You okay,mom?" _Well at least somebody gives a rats ass about me! Of course it couldn't be my midget of a husband, oh of course not! _Bulma was internally berating her husband for his dickheadery, shooting him a firm middle finger in retribution for his mean behavior. To Bulma's surprise Vegeta mouthed the word later, a clear indication of what was on his perverted little mind. But oh of course, he smiled that devilishly drop dead sexy smirk that would knock the azure haired heiress's panties right off.

"Yea...I'm fine, honey." Bulma uttered softly, letting her hand ruffle her adorable sons lavender locks. Seeing his mom was gravy, he quickly sat back down to devour his desert. Wide and excited clear blue sky depths looked down on an unsuspecting yet huge slice of chocolate and raspberry flavored cheesecake.

"Choose somebody else to wear a costume as for that devil holiday, you will not embarrass me dressed like that. You are royalty, not a third class clown like Kakarot. His lame brat can demean his family." Vegeta ordered with a finality that Trunks could only accept, nodding with a sullen look on his features, a sad sigh heaved just for good measure.

Bulma looked at her gloomy son for a moment before a light clicked on in her brain, realizing why she even brought the subject up in the first place.

"Oh Vegeta, honey, that reminds me-"Of course she was interrupted by her rude hubby."Do not refer to me as 'honey' woman! There is nothing sweet about me!"

Bulma shot a vicious glare to him, and of course, she received one in return. What a surprise. "Shut-up, you jerk! I could call somebody else 'honey' if you'd prefer, you pigheaded dick!" She spat, thrusting her tongue out at him, effectively looking like a 10 year old kid with her childish behavior.

Trunks sighed loudly, his melancholy attitude only heightened by his parents irresponsible mannerisms. "Oh Kami, here we go again..."

"You will do nothing of the sort, woman!You are my mate and by your stupid human traditions I am your husband as well!" He roared, spitting the word 'husband' out as if it was disgusting or beneath him. He temporarily forgot about his huge tray of pastries and cheesecake and other sweet goodies so he could sneer at his wife with obvious disdain.

As usual, Bulma was unfazed. "Well wonderful for me, divorce is never out of the question, HONEY." She sarcastically said in a sugary sweet tone of voice, purposefully tossing in the word 'honey' to elicit further irritation from her small husband with a serious napoleon complex.

"Hah, not in Saiyan culture, stupid wench. In my culture you are stuck with your chosen mate until the day you die. You are stuck with me for life." He cruelly smirked at her, to which she merely ignored his words. She did however mutter under her breath something along the lines of 'lucky me..' _The bastard...if he wasn't so damn sexy and amazing in bed I would poison the stubborn jerk! UGH He irritates me so freaking much! _Bulma screamed into her mind yet again, narrowing her eyes at her husbands admirable attempt to change the subject on her.

"ANYWAY Vegeta! I'm throwing a huge costume party on Halloween and I'm inviting ALL our friends. And no, sweetheart, before I have to endure your doom and gloom speech on how it makes you uncomfortable or you hate them, YOU WILL BE THERE. And NO I will not cancel the party. Invitations have already been sent. Now here's the rules, tough guy. You will wear a costume and be cordial to our guest, no matter if you think they are a 'Green Bean', 'Scar Faced Loser', 'A third rate clown' or a 'old creepy pervert'. Am I understood?" Bulma ordered in a stern yet threatening tone of voice because in her mind, there was no other answer then 'Yes Bulma' and she wouldn't deal with anything else but. She finalized her orders by pointing a perfectly manicured nail in his direction, a dictators gleam in those electric blue depths.

"Oh yay, paaaartaaaay!" Trunks cheered in obvious excitement, dancing in his chair in a humorous manner, while his fathers reaction couldn't be more opposite. His face was full of torment and he actually looked like he had just been castrated.

"N-N-no! I will most definitely Not take part in your silly human holidays and I will never dress up in costume. I am a warrior, not a clown!" Vegeta was appalled, to say the least. He objected so fervently that it was all to obvious that he was just extremely uncomfortable in big groups surrounded by people. He was used to killing big groups of people, not being a part of them.

Too bad for him. "Well you better suck it up, buddy, cause I'm throwing this party and I don't want you showing your ass like you always do." Bulma was done trying to haggle with him about this, it was done and she was throwing this bash. She held her hand up to indicate the finality of the matter.

Vegeta looked perplexed for a moment, an adorable yet bashful look came across his features as he was deep in thought. He then turned his obsidian hues on his beautiful wife, his face still showing the same expression. "Woman, what the hell are you speaking of?I have never showed my ass to any of those cretins." His voice was soft, yet still held that rough edge that was specifically Vegeta, as he was trying to understand what Bulma meant by her statement.

Bulma laughed loudly at her dark prince's lack of knowledge of human slang and phrases. It was actually quite adorable that he took everything everybody said so literal and it made him all the more cute when he showed his confusion. "Ugh never mind, silly. You're so cute sometimes, ya know?" She replied, poking his cheek gently in a teasing manner.

"Hahaha dad mom says your cute now! That means you're weak like Yamchop or whatever his name is." Trunks teased his dad as well, reveling in his fathers apparent embarrassment.

"S-shut up! Both of you imbeciles! I am not cute and I am not like that scar faced loser. Do not ever say that in my presence again or I will blast you right into oblivion!" Vegeta was threatening them of course, but he couldn't hide the deep crimson blush creeping on his bronze cheeks.

Bulma laid a calming hand on his bicep, a serene smile lightening her features and making her appear angelic and ethereal to him, this immediately calmed him. "What I mean is don't act all crazy and homicidal. Just have fun because it is a party after-all. Plus there will be plenty of food for my big and hungry Saiyan."

"I won't dress up, woman." Vegeta stated, popping an eclair into his mouth. His cheeks were still flushed a soft pink hue due to his wife's outward flirtatious behavior in front of Trunks. "You will, please Prince Vegeta?Please?" She practically begged, using her ace in the hole, her voice soft and loving. "Yea dad, please? I'll even give up dressing as Edward if you come." Trunks pleaded as well, the both of them staring at him with big cerulean eyes. They were grating on his nerves but all the same, he couldn't deny them.

"Ugh fine! But do not expect me to be nice to those losers." He finally conceded in defeat, drinking water from his cup with a defined frown. "Yay, thanks dad! I'm gonna make sure I chose somebody awesome!" Trunks cheered in happiness, throwing a fist into the air.

"Thanks,hun. I owe you one."Bulma replied sweetly, a grateful smile gracing her lips and lighting up her already lovely features. Her eyes were closed in glee that she yet again got her stubborn brute of a husband to cave to her demands, something that nobody else had ever been able to do.

That Kami awful devious yet sexy smile reappeared in full force. "You bet your ass you owe me, and you will pay it forward on your back." His husky and deep baritone instantaneously made warmth filter throughout Bulma's gut and between her legs, feeling herself get damp just from his words and his lustful stare. His onyx hues were so smoldering and they made her face light up like a Christmas tree. _Kami...and he calls me vulgar..._Bulma thought with a shaky sigh, gazing at her sexy as hell husband.

"EWWW, and that's my cue to leave, you guys are just gross!" Trunks screamed, his hands covering his ears as he abruptly jumped from his chair, the chair loudly scraping the floor with a shril screechy sound. He then ran from the dining room singing the words, "LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALA" to block out anything else his sensitive hybrid Saiyan ears might accidentally eavesdrop upon his hasty retreat.

"Kami, Vegeta, mentally scar our son why don't you?" Bulma sighed, her cheeks still tinted crimson from his insinuation in front their little lavender haired boy.

The dark prince stood as well, pointing to the staircase. "You. Upstairs. Now." He demanded with a heated and seductive tone of voice, feeling his desire bubble to the surface just by watching her.

Bulma was irritated by his random spurts of sexual desire so she flat out ignored him, continuing to sit while staring absentmindedly at the soft blue pastel of the wall ahead of her. Vegeta growled his impatience as he crossed the very short distance to her, yanking her from the chair and tossing her over his his broad shoulders like a caveman. He then quickly began to stride up the stairs, wanting to taste his woman now.

"W-WAIT VEGETA! HEY! NO!" Bulma yelled, all the while punching, kicking and smacking against her impenetrable Prince who she knew her hits had no effect on and only served to further arouse her sadistic hubby.

"Playing hard to get are we?"He chuckled, smacking her ass in a playful manner. "Hey you dick! Put me down!" She pouted, her fingers reaching down to pinch his firm and perfect behind in retaliation to his slap to her now tender butt.

"Hmm...such a firecracker. I'm going to make you put that big mouth to good use, woman." He crossed the threshold to their shared bedroom, throwing her onto the king sized and plush bed, quickly moving to the door to slam it shut and lock it.

Before they could further anything they heard their son yell to them. "I'm going to Goten's house so I don't have to hear this!"

They broke out into pleased smiles, Vegeta pouncing his wife like an animal. Well at least Bulma got what she wanted, and she even got a little hanky panky from it. She should thrown parties more often.

-END-


End file.
